A Villain's Review
by petitprincess
Summary: All the villain's have been gathered into a movie theater so they can watch their movies and learn from their past mistakes. Don't worry, they can't escape. What happens if they learn nothing? Then each one will meet their own death given by the mysterious voice. Will the villains learn their lesson or will they pay the price? Rated T for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

A theater that was abandoned ended up filled with Disney characters. Not with just any ordinary Disney characters, these were the villains. They sat down in their seats and they all started talking.

"Why're we here?"

"This is ridiculous."

"Why in all of Disney someone would send us here?"

There was a loud _bong_ in the room. They all got silent. A voice announced, "I know you all are wondering why you're here. You all are gonna be showed your movies."

They all groaned. The voice continued, "Yes. I know it must suck watching your failures."

Kaa asked, "Who'sssssss to ssssssssay that we all failed?"

There was a pause. "Are you kidding me? You're villains. You're supposed to." The voice quipped. They all just got quiet. It was the sad truth. It continued, "We're showing these movies to you for a reason. We want to show you, not only where you went wrong, but maybe you'll reveal a few things that nobody knows about you; maybe you'll even say something that you didn't know. And hopefully, you'll have a change at heart."

Hades laughed, "Look, babe, I don't know what kind of flowery world you live in, but there's a reason why we have villain status. We. Can't. Change. It's as simple as that."

"Oh really, I bet you weren't like this before you got tricked into ruling the Underworld."

Hades got really quiet. It's not because he was surprised that the guy knew that, it's mostly because he really didn't act that way before. The voice concluded, "Anyway, all of you in here will be shown your movies. You may talk amongst yourselves when the movie is rolling, but at the end of the movie you must realize what you should change about yourself."

Jafar asked, "What's the catch?"

The voice laughed mysteriously. "I'm glad you asked. The catch is you only have 3 minutes to figure it out."

"What happens if we don't figure it out, when time's up?" Shere Khan asked. There was a little pause. "Well, there was also a reason why I brought you to an abandoned theater. You see, people thought there was something wrong with the seats. Saying how they were always sinking. It was true that the seats were sinking but, the theater was sinking along with it."

Cruella shouted, "You mean if we don't get all of these changes right, we're all gonna die!"

"You're acting like people are gonna miss you!" The voice said harshly. The room fell quiet again. Dr. Facilier broke it, "That's kind of harsh."

"The truth hurts. Well, you have 5 minutes to talk before the movie starts. And one more thing, don't try to escape. The doors are electrocuted. Bye!"

They all shouted, "Wait!"

There was another loud _bong_. The voice didn't answer back. They all just groaned. It was senseless that the person would do something like that. If he knows so much about them, shouldn't he know that they have cold hearts? Almost everyone in Disney knows that. They all looked at each other. It seemed like they knew what they all were thinking. They thought of one question. What unlucky soul will be shown there failure first?

5 minutes seemed to pass by quickly. The flickering lights in the theater started diming. They all sat their uncomfortably waiting for the movie start. A few even covered their face; too embarrassed to see their fail.

 **(As the Walt Disney Pictures logo fades off the screen, the chorus heard in the background mixes with the bells of Notre Dame Cathedral ringing. A long zoom in through the city until we reach the Clopin singing to a Group of children watching his puppet show.)**

 **Clopin: MORNING IN PARIS, THE CITY AWAKES  
TO THE BELLS OF NOTRE DAME  
THE FISHERMAN FISHES, THE BAKERMAN BAKES  
TO THE BELLS OF NOTRE DAME**

 **TO THE BIG BELLS AS LOUD AS THE THUNDER  
TO THE LITTLE BELLS SOFT AS A PSALM  
AND SOME SAY THE SOUL OF THE CITY'S THE TOLL OF THE BELLS  
THE BELLS OF NOTRE DAME**

 **Listen, they're beautiful, no? So many colors of sounds,  
so many changing moods. Because, you know, they don't  
ring all by themselves.**

 **Puppet: They don't?!**

 **Clopin: No, silly boy. Up there, high, high in the dark  
bell tower lives the mysterious bell ringer. Who is  
this creature?**

 **Puppet: Who?**

 **Clopin: What is he?**

 **Puppet: What?**

 **Clopin: How did he come to be there?**

 **Puppet: How?**

 **Clopin: Hush!**

 **Puppet: Ohhh...**

 **Clopin: And Clopin will tell you. It is a tale, a tale of a man and a monster!**

 **(A wipe to a dark night. A band of gypsies quietly proceeding down the  
Seine, hoping to avoid detection. A baby in the woman's arms begins to cry.)**

 **Clopin: DARK WAS THE NIGHT WHEN OUR TALE WAS BEGUN  
ON THE DOCKS NEAR NOTRE DAME**

 **Gypsy 1: Shut it up, will you!**

 **Gypsy 2: We'll be spotted!**

 **Gypsy Mother: Hush, little one!**

 **Clopin: FOUR FRIGHTENED GYPSIES SLID SILENTLY UNDER  
THE DOCKS NEAR NOTRE DAME**

 **Boatman: Four gilders for safe passage into Paris.**

 **Clopin: BUT A TRAP HAD BEEN LAID FOR THE GYPSIES  
AND THEY GAZED UP IN FEAR AND ALARM**

 **AT A FIGURE WHOSE CLUTCHES  
WERE IRON AS MUCH AS THE BELLS**

Scar put out, "I'm guessing it is Jason Voorhees."

 **Gypsy: Judge Claude Frollo!**

"Close enough." Hades joked.

Frollo glared at the immortal god. But, he actually was upset that the guy picked him first. Why couldn't it have been the others? He could already hear the insults and jokes.

 **Clopin: THE BELLS OF NOTRE DAME  
JUDGE CLAUDE FROLLO LONGED TO PURGE THE WORLD OF VICE AND SIN  
AND HE SAW CORRUPTION EVERYWHERE EXCEPT WITHIN.**

 **Frollo: Bring these gypsy vermin to the Palace of Justice.**

 **Guard: (To mother) you there! What are you hiding!?**

 **Frollo: Stolen goods, no doubt. Take them from her.**

 **Clopin: She ran!**

 **(As the gypsy mother tries to escape with her baby, Judge Frollo gives chase  
on horseback. She reaches the doors of Notre Dame and pounds** **on them.)**

 **Gypsy Mother: Sanctuary! Please give us sanctuary!**

Maleficent quipped, "What're these people deaf!? She's yelling at the top of lungs and pounding on the door. A bunch of fools."

Yzma informed, "Well if you think about it, that place is pretty big."

"Probably bigger than your Secret Lab." Ursula said.

She shouted, "How do you know about that!"

Kronk answered, "I may have put up neon signs."

"Why would you do that, Kronk?" She said through her teeth.

"It was hard to find it in your room. With it being purple and all. It blends in. How about switching to a different color? Maybe a color like maroon or maybe goldish yellow…" Kronk continued on. Yzma just rubbed her temples.

 **(Frollo finally catches up to her on the steps of the cathedral. He rips the still covered bundle from her arms, and kicks her, sending her crashing to the cement steps, where she is knocked unconscious. The baby begins to cry.)**

 **Frollo: A baby?**

 **(Frollo uncovers the baby's head, seeing the deformed infant.)**

 **Frollo: A monster!**

"I bet Michael Jackson got to that baby." Hades joked.

( **A/N: I DON'T HATE MICHAEL JACKSON! It's just a joke! I just wanna say that.** )

 **[He looks around, searching for a way to dispose of the creature. He sees a well, and rides over to it. He is about to drop the baby down the well when a voice (a lightning flash between Clopin and the Archdeacon) shouts out.]**

 **Archdeacon: Stop!**

 **Clopin: Cried the archdeacon.**

 **Frollo: This is an unholy demon. I'm sending it back to hell, where it belongs!**

Scar looks over his seat at Frollo. He quips, "So hell is a well."

Frollo rolled his eyes. He knew it was a joke but he still explained, "When the baby drowns in the water, he would get sent to hell. For his damnation to man."

He chuckled, " _Hahahaha!_ But, you just said in the-" Before he could go on, Frollo shouted, "Be quiet! You bastardly lion!"

Scar growled at him, but ceased to attack. He sat back down in his chair and watched the movie.

 **Archdeacon: SEE THERE THE INNOCENT BLOOD YOU HAVE SPILT  
ON THE STEPS OF NOTRE DAME.**

 **Frollo: I am guiltless-she ran, I pursued.**

 **Archdeacon: NOW YOU WOULD ADD THIS CHILD'S BLOOD TO YOUR GUILT  
ON THE STEPS OF NOTRE DAME.**

 **Clopin: My conscience is clear!**

 **Archdeacon: YOU CAN LIE TO YOURSELF AND YOUR MINIONS  
YOU CAN CLAIM THAT YOU HAVEN'T A QUALM  
BUT YOU NEVER CAN RUN FROM,  
NOR HIDE WHAT YOU'VE DONE  
FROM THE EYES  
THE VERY EYES OF NOTRE DAME!**

 **Clopin: AND FOR ONE TIME IN HIS LIFE OF POWER AND CONTROL  
FROLLO FELT A TWINGE OF FEAR FOR HIS IMMORTAL SOUL**

 **Frollo: What must I do?**

 **Archdeacon: Care for the child, raise it as your own.**

 **Frollo: What? I'm to be saddled with this misshapen-**

 **(He pauses as a thought creeps across his face.)**

 **Frollo: Very well. Let him live with you, in your church.**

 **Archdeacon: Live here? But where?**

 **Frollo: Anywhere.  
JUST SO HE'S KEPT LOCKED AWAY WHERE NO ONE ELSE CAN SEE.  
The bell tower, perhaps. And who knows-our Lord works in mysterious ways.  
EVEN THIS FOUL CREATURE MAY YET PROVE ONE DAY TO BE OF USE TO ME.**

Dr. Facilier laughed, "I wonder if baby's can sense perverts."

All of them (Except Frollo) laughed.

 **Clopin: And Frollo gave the child a cruel name. A name that means half-formed... Quasimodo!  
NOW HERE IS A RIDDLE TO GUESS IF YOU CAN  
SING THE BELLS OF NOTRE DAME.  
WHO IS THE MONSTER AND WHO IS THE MAN?**

 **SING THE BELLS, BELLS, BELLS, BELLS,  
BELLS, BELLS, BELLS, BELLS,  
BELLS OF NOTRE DAME!**

* * *

 **A/N: For anyone whose read this before, I'm gonna try this again, but this time the rest of the story will be on Deviantart. Don't worry, I'll post up new chapters stating when the new one will come out, so that way you can still leave review for this story. If no one says anything, then, MAYBE I'll post up the next chapter on Fanfiction. Alright, that's all I wanted to say. Don't take my story down Fanfiction, plz! Please leave a review.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the Voice.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed. I'll keep posting on Fanfiction, hopefully this doesn't get taken down. I mean it's all in good fun. Also, sorry that I didn't have much commentary this chapter. When I wrote it (some chapter are already pre-written), I didn't have much to say about this part in the movie. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

 **(We have wiped from watching Clopin's puppet show to the actual bells ringing in the tower, and the back of this mysterious Quasimodo ringing them. As we end on a beautiful shot of the bells ringing, and the word "Dame" is sung with the cymbal crash, the title "THE HUNCHBACK OF NOTRE DAME" appears on screen. We fly down to an exterior with the frozen forms of Victor and Hugo, with a bird's nest in his mouth, on the balcony. As Quasimodo comes out, the bird awakens.)**

 **Quasimodo: Good morning!**

 **(The bird squeaks its approval.)**

 **Quasimodo: Will today be the day? Are you ready to fly?**

 **(The bird squeaks its disapproval.)**

 **Quasimodo: You sure? Good day to try. Why, if I picked a day to fly, oh, this would be it! The Festival of Fools! It will be fun-the jugglers, and music, and dancing...**

 **(The bird, which had been resting in Quasi's hand, has begun to flap its wings. Quasi slowly removes his hands until the bird is hovering in place. He chuckles and shows his hand to the bird who finally realizes that it is flying. It squeaks an approval, then a question, as a flock of birds fly by.)**

 **Quasimodo: Go on! Nobody wants to be cooped up here forever!**

Shere Khan stated, "It's funny that he says that. And he probably stayed there longer than the bird."

"I think that'ssssssssss the point." Kaa said. Khan glared at Kaa. He just coiled up. They went back to the movie.

 **(The bird flies off to join the flock. As soon as it's gone, Hugo,  
and later, Victor, come to life. Hugo spits out the nest.)**

 **Hugo: Oh, man! I thought he'd never leave! I'll be spittin' feathers for a week!**

 **Victor: Well that's what you get for sleeping with your mouth open.**

 **Hugo: (Sarcastic chuckle)  
Heh, heh, heh...go scare a nun!**

 **Hey, Quasi! What's goin' on out there? A fight? A flogging?**

 **Victor: A festival!**

 **Hugo: You mean the Feast of Fools!?**

 **Quasimodo: Uh huh!**

 **Hugo: All right, all right! Pour the wine and cut the cheese!**

 **(Hugo makes farting noises in his armpit.)**

Hades laughed at the joke. Jafar rolled his eyes. Hades looked at him and asked, "What's wrong with you, Jaffy?"

He answered, "It's just not really _that_ funny, and don't call me Jaffy."

The two glared at each other. To break the tension Scar put out, "I've scared a nun before."

Everyone gave Scar a weird look. He looked down and continued, "It was actually kind of….fun."

They had no idea how to respond, so they turn around and watch the movie.

 **Victor: It is a treat to watch the colorful pageantry of the simple peasant folk.**

 **Hugo: Boy, nothin' like balcony seats for watching the ol' F.O.F.**

 **Quasimodo: (Dejected)  
Yeah, watching.**

 **(Quasi turns and leaves, obviously sad.)**

 **Hugo: Hey, look-a mime.**

 **(Hugo hocks up a phlegm in his throat, and is about to spit, when Victor covers his mouth. Hugo is forced to swallow his prize. They proceed inside to Quasimodo. Laverne catches up to them.)**

 **Hugo: Hey, hey, what gives?**

 **Victor: Aren't you going to watch the festival with us?**

 **Hugo: I don't get it.**

 **Victor: Perhaps he's sick!**

 **Laverne: Impossible. If 20 years of listening to you two hasn't made him sick by now, nothing will.**

 **Victor: But watching the Festival of Fools has always been the highlight of the year for Quasimodo.**

 **Laverne: What good is watching the party if you never get to go near it?  
(Birds have begun to roost on Laverne. She waves them away.)  
Get away from me, go on, you bunch of buzzards! He's not made of stone, like us.**

 **(Laverne goes to Quasi, who is at his table with a model  
of the city and small toys painted like townspeople.)**

 **Laverne: Quasi, what's wrong? You wanna tell ol' Laverne all about it?**

Gaston quipped, "No I really don't."

 **Quasimodo: I...I just don't feel like watching the festival, that's all.**

 **Laverne: Well, did you ever think about going there instead?**

 **Victor: Sure!**

 **Quasimodo: I'd never fit in down there. I'm not...normal.**

 **Laverne: Oh, Quasi, Quasi, Quasi.  
(She pauses as the birds have returned to perch on her again.)  
(To birds :) Do you mind?  
I'm would like to have a moment with the boy, if it's all right with you!**

 **Hugo: (To Quasi :) Hey, quit beating around the bell tower.  
Whadda we gotta do? Paint you a fresco?**

 **Victor: As your friends and guardians, we insist you attend the festival.**

 **Quasimodo: Me?!**

 **(Enter Hugo, with a figurine of a Pope, from Quasi's tabletop scene.)**

 **Hugo: No, the Pope. Of course, you!**

 **(Victor shoves the Pope figurine in Quasi's mouth.)**

 **Victor: It would be a veritable pope-pourri of educational experience.**

 **(Hugo pulls the figurine out of Quasi's mouth.)**

 **Hugo: Wine, women and song!**

 **Victor: You can learn to identify various regional cheeses!**

 **Hugo: Bobbing for snails!**

 **Victor: And the indigenous folk music.**

 **Hugo: Dunk the monk!**

 **Laverne: Quasi, take it from an old spectator. Life's not a spectator sport. If watchin's all you're gonna do, then you're gonna watch your life go by without you.**

 **Hugo: Yeah, you're human, with the flesh, and the hair, and the navel lint. We're just part of the architecture, right Victor?**

 **Victor: Yet, if you chip us, will we not flake? If you moisten us, do we not grow moist?**

 **Laverne: Quasi, just grab a fresh tunic and a clean pair of hose and-**

 **Quasimodo: Thanks for the encouragement, but you're all forgetting one thing.**

 **Gargoyles: What?**

 **Quasimodo: My master, Frollo.**

 **Gargoyles: (Dejectedly) Oh, yeah, right (etc.)**

 **Victor: Well, when he says you're forbidden from ever  
leaving the bell tower, does he mean "ever ever?"**

 **Quasimodo: Never ever! And he hates the Feast of Fools! He'd be furious if I asked to go.**

 **Hugo: Who says you gotta ask?**

 **Quasimodo: Oh, no.**

 **Hugo: Ya' sneak out...**

 **Laverne: It's just one afternoon...**

 **Quasimodo: I couldn't-**

 **Hugo: ...and ya' sneak back in.**

 **Laverne: He'll never know you were gone.**

 **Quasimodo: I mean, if I got caught-**

 **Victor: Better to beg forgiveness than to ask permission.**

 **Quasimodo: He might see me.**

 **Hugo: You could wear a disguise. Just this once. What Frollo doesn't know can't hurt you!**

 **Victor: Ignorance is bliss.**

 **Hugo: (aside) look who's talking...**

 **Laverne: Nobody wants to stay cooped up here forever.**

 **(Quasi thinks for a moment, and then a smile creeps across his face.)**

 **Quasimodo: You're right! I'll go!  
(The gargoyles cheer.)  
I'll get cleaned up.  
(Another cheer)  
I'll stroll down those stairs.  
(Another cheer)  
I'll march through the doors and-**

 **(Quasi and the 'goyles have been advancing on the door leading downstairs. As Quasi nears it, Frollo appears in the doorway suddenly, cutting Quasi short and returning the 'goyles to stone.)**

Clayton shouted, "Quasi run! It's Freddy Krueger in his molesting stage."

Everyone (except Frollo) laughed, which Frollo tried to ignore their insulting comments. After all he is a gentleman, right? He shouldn't be fazed by such foolishness.

 **Frollo: Good morning, Quasimodo.**

 **Quasimodo: Ah-um, good...morning, master.**

Captain Hook joked, "I'm confused. I thought Quasi was the mysterious bell ringer, not an Igor."

 **Frollo: Dear boy, whomever are you talking to?**

 **Quasimodo: My...friends.**

 **Frollo: I see.  
(He taps Hugo on the head.)  
And what are your friends made of, Quasimodo?**

 **Quasimodo: Stone.**

 **Frollo: Can stone talk?**

 **Quasimodo: No, it can't.**

 **Frollo: That's right. You're a smart lad. Now...lunch.**

Ursula joked while imitating Frollo's voice, "You're a smart lad, even though I insulted intelligence. You're a smart lad!"

Frollo stood up and shouted, "Cease with the insults!"

Hades informed, "Calm down! It's not our faults that your movie got picked first. If you want to blame someone, blame that voice, guy thing."

He glared at him and sat back down. He groaned in frustration, how he wished this could end.

 **(Upon hearing the word, Quasi goes off and retrieves a table setting-a silver chalice and plate for Frollo and a wooden cup and plate for himself.)**

 **Frollo: Shall we review your alphabet today?**

 **Quasimodo: Yes, master. I would like that very much.**

 **Frollo: Very well. A?**

 **Quasimodo: Abomination.**

 **Frollo: B?**

 **Quasimodo: Blasphemy.**

 **Frollo: C?**

 **Quasimodo: C-c-c-contrition.**

 **Frollo: D?**

 **Quasimodo: Damnation.**

 **Frollo: E?**

 **Quasimodo: Eternal damnation!**

"Wow! I wonder why preschoolers aren't learning this alphabet." Scar stated, "Sure, it's a little dark and it may break your spirit. But, teachers need teach these kids this."

 **Frollo: Good. F?**

 **Quasimodo: Festival.**

 **(Frollo spits out his drink at the incorrect response.)**

 **Frollo: Excuse me?**

 **Quasimodo: Forgiveness!**

 **Frollo: You said...festival.**

 **Quasimodo: No!**

 **Frollo: You are thinking about going to the festival.**

 **Quasimodo: It's just that...you go every year.**

 **Frollo: I am a public official. I must go! But I don't enjoy a moment. Thieves and hustlers and the dregs of humankind, all mixed together in a shallow, drunken stupor.**

 **Quasimodo: I didn't mean to upset you, master.**

 **Frollo: Quasimodo, can't you understand? When your heartless mother abandoned you as a child, anyone else would have drowned you. And this my thanks for taking you in and raising you as my son?**

Shere Khan laughed, "Anyone else would have drowned you, and yeah sure I tried it. But, you know I raised you and kept you prison in the bell tower, but you still should respect me."

 **Quasimodo: I'm sorry, sir.**

 **Frollo: Oh, my dear Quasimodo, you don't know what it's like out there. I do...I do...**

 **THE WORLD IS CRUEL  
THE WORLD IS WICKED  
IT'S I ALONE WHOM YOU CAN TRUST IN THIS WHOLE CITY  
I AM YOUR ONLY FRIEND**

 **I WHO KEEP YOU, TEACH YOU, FEED YOU, DRESS YOU  
I WHO LOOK UPON YOU WITHOUT FEAR  
HOW CAN I PROTECT YOU, BOY  
UNLESS YOU ALWAYS STAY IN HERE  
AWAY IN HERE?**

 **YOU ARE DEFORMED**

 **Quasimodo: I AM DEFORMED**

 **Frollo: AND YOU ARE UGLY**

 **Quasimodo: AND I AM UGLY**

 **Frollo: AND THESE ARE CRIMES FOR WHICH THE WORLD SHOWS LITTLE PITY  
YOU DO NOT COMPREHEND**

 **Quasimodo: YOU ARE MY ONE DEFENDER**

 **Frollo: OUT THERE, THEY'LL REVILE YOU AS A MONSTER**

 **Quasimodo: I AM A MONSTER**

 **Frollo: OUT THERE, THEY WILL HATE WITH SCORN AND JEER**

 **Quasimodo: ONLY A MONSTER**

 **Frollo: WHY INVITE THEIR CALUMNY AND CONSTERNATION?  
STAY IN HERE, BE FAITHFUL TO ME**

 **Quasimodo: I'M FAITHFUL**

 **Frollo: GRATEFUL TO ME**

 **Quasimodo: I'M GRATEFUL**

 **Frollo: DO AS I SAY. OBEY, AND STAY IN HERE.**

 **Quasimodo: I'LL STAY IN HERE.**

 **(Frollo goes to leave.)**

 **Quasimodo: You are good to me, master. I'm sorry.**

 **Frollo: You are forgiven. But, remember, Quasimodo: this is your sanctuary.**

 **Quasimodo: Sanctuary.**

 **(Exit Frollo.)**

Maleficent exclaimed, "You're lucky that Quasimodo was oblivious to that wicked smile you gave him. I mean, that smile screamed that you're evil."

Frollo quipped, "Well, at least he doesn't know I am. Meanwhile, you have to let _every single person_ that you're the Mistress of All Evil."

He smirked at her and she remained silent. The two went back to the movie.

 **Quasimodo: SAFE BEHIND THESE WINDOWS AND THESE PARAPETS OF STONE  
GAZING AT THE PEOPLE DOWN BELOW ME  
ALL MY LIFE I WATCH THEM AS I HIDE UP HERE ALONE  
HUNGRY FOR THE HISTORIES THEY SHOW ME**

 **ALL MY LIFE I MEMORISE THEIR FACES  
KNOWING THEM AS THEY WILL NEVER KNOW ME  
ALL MY LIFE I WONDER HOW IT FEELS TO PASS A DAY  
NOT ABOVE THEM...  
BUT PART OF THEM...**

 **AND OUT THERE, LIVING IN THE SUN  
GIVE ME ONE DAY OUT THERE  
ALL I ASK IS ONE, TO HOLD FOREVER**

 **OUT THERE, WHERE THEY ALL LIVE UNAWARE  
WHAT I'D GIVE...WHAT I'D DARE  
JUST TO LIVE ONE DAY OUT THERE!**

 **(Watch right here, after the cymbal crash, as the camera zooms past  
Quasi into a street scene, for a cameo appearance by Belle.)**

 **OUT THERE AMONG THE MILLERS  
AND THE WEAVERS AND THEIR WIVES  
THROUGH THE ROOFS AND GABLES I CAN SEE THEM  
EVERY DAY THEY SHOUT AND SCOLD AND GO ABOUT THEIR LIVES  
HEEDLESS OF THE GIFT IT IS TO BE THEM  
IF I WAS IN THEIR SKIN, I'D TREASURE EVERY INSTANT**

 **OUT THERE, STROLLING BY THE SEINE  
TASTE A MORNING OUT THERE  
LIKE ORDINARY MEN WHO FREELY WALK ABOUT THERE  
JUST ONE DAY AND THEN I SWEAR  
I'LL BE CONTENT, WITH MY SHARE  
WON'T RESENT, WON'T DESPAIR,  
OLD AND BENT, I WON'T CARE.  
I'LL HAVE SPENT ONE DAY OUT THERE!**

Hades asked aloud, "I can't be the only who think this is gonna blow up in his face, right?"

All the villains murmured in agreement, while the voice mocked, "Of course you can sense. You all should write a book on how to fail."

The villains just scoffed/growled at the annoyance of the mysterious voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Dissolve down to street level, where, in the midst of all the activity,  
walks Phoebus, and his horse, Achilles. Phoebus is consulting a map.)**

 **Phoebus: Huh, ya leave town for a couple of decades and they change everything.**

 **(He looks and sees a pair of guards walking by.)**

 **Phoebus: Excuse me, gentlemen, I'm looking for the Palace of Justice. Would you-  
(they completely ignore him)-  
hmmm, I guess not.**

 **(Meanwhile, in a corner, Esmeralda and Djali are dancing for change. A  
woman and her child walk by, but the woman steers her child away.)**

Iago retorted, "Ugh, who's that piece of work?"

"That's Esmeralda, a gypsy witch." Frollo replied. Hades chuckled, "If you ask me I think she has her 'work' cut out for her."

Ursula groaned, "Oh please Hades. You don't have a chanced with her."

"I have to agree. You're immortal and she's mortal. You're a villain and she's a hero. It just doesn't work that way." Jafar informed. There was a short pause. Hades whispered, "I guess I can make her get into an unforeseen _accident_."

Maleficent responded, "It's not so unforeseen if someone knows about it." She added a little laugh at the end. He just rolled his eyes.

 **Woman: Stay away, child-they're gypsies. They'll steal us blind.**

 **(Phoebus entranced by Esmeralda's dancing, drops a few coins into the hat on the ground. Soon, a boy on top of the wall whistles. Everything comes to a halt, and all scramble for cover. As Djali grabs the hat, coins fly everywhere. He runs, and Esmeralda runs out to grab the money. As she's gathering the change, the guards arrive.)**

 **Guard 1: All right, gypsy, where'd ya get the money?**

 **Esmeralda: For your information, I earned it.**

 **Guard 1: Gypsies don't earn money.**

 **Guard 2: You steal it?**

 **Esmeralda: You'd know a lot about stealing!**

 **Guard 1: Troublemaker!**

 **Guard 2: Maybe a day in the stocks will cool you down.**

 **(She fights them, and eventually escapes. As the guards begin to chase, Phoebus blocks them with Achilles, and they fall to the ground. Guard 1 is in the right spot, and...)**

 **Phoebus: Achilles! Sit!**

 **(Achilles does as he is told, and sits on top of Guard 1.)**

Kaa winced, "That'ssssssssss got to hurt."

"It must smell to." Gaston added. They all nodded in agreement. Dr. Facilier wondered, "How do you even teach a horse to do that? It just seems unnatural."

Scar chuckled, "Says the voodoo man."

He glared at the lion. He warned, "Imma remember that Scar."

He just rolled his eyes. There's nothing he can do him. He informed, "I hate to remind you Facilier, but you have to survive first in order to get your revenge."

His eyes went wide, he had forgotten all about that. When this movie is over, he hopes he's not the next one.

 **Phoebus: Oh, dear, I'm sorry. Naughty horse, naughty!  
He's just impossible! Really, I can't take him anywhere.**

 **Guard 1: Get this thing off me!**

 **Guard 2: (Approaching Phoebus)  
I'll teach you a lesson, peasant!**

 **(He whips out a small dagger, to which Phoebus pulls out his shining sword.)**

 **Phoebus: You were saying...Lieutenant?**

 **(Guard 2 realizes who it is.)**

 **Guard 2: Oh, Captain! At your service, sir!**

 **(Phoebus sheathes his sword, and then bends down to Guard 1.)**

 **Phoebus: I know you have a lot on your mind right now, but...the Palace of Justice?**

 **(Cut to the guards making a path for Captain Phoebus. As he walks, he sees some coins on the ground. He picks them up and drops them in the hat of an old man sitting on the street. After he passes, the "old man" pulls his hood down to reveal Djali sitting on Esmeralda's head. She looks at him curiously. Phoebus is trying to move through the crowd, but Achilles is refusing to come along.)**

 **Phoebus: Come on, boy. Achilles! Heel!**

Jafar looked at Hades. "I told you it won't work out. I can already see a connection between them."

At first Hades felt like flaming Jafar, then he realized what he said. He joked, "Wow Jafar! I didn't think you were a love specialist."

His eyes went wide. He didn't even mean it like that. He heard a few snickers from the others. Truly, he was extremely embarrassed, but he tried not to show it.

 **(We zoom into the Palace of Justice, and end up in the dungeon, where a guard in the next room is whipping a prisoner, as Frollo listens. Phoebus enters)**

 **Frollo: Guard!**

 **Guard: Sir?**

 **Frollo: Ease up. Wait between lashes. Otherwise the older sting will dull him to the new.**

 **Guard: Yes, sir.**

"Who was that?" Clayton asked, "What did he do?"

Frollo said, "That's none of your concern."

There was a little pause. Hades broke it, "You're definitely gonna die first."

He rolled his eye. "I have no idea if the person is listening. But if he is, he can clearly tell there's nothing wrong with me."

"Hah! That's a laugh!" Zira snickered. Scar laughed along with her. He didn't pay any attention to them. When this is over and he lives, he'll be the one laughing.

 **(Frollo turns to Phoebus.)**

 **Frollo: Ah, so this is the gallant Captain Phoebus, home from the wars.**

 **Phoebus: Reporting for duty, as ordered, sir.**

 **Frollo: Your service record precedes you, Phoebus. I  
expect nothing but the best from a war hero of your caliber.**

 **Phoebus: And you shall have it, sir. I guarantee it.**

 **Frollo: Yes. You know, my last captain of the guard was, um, a bit of a disappointment to me.**

 **(A whip crack and a scream interrupt Frollo. Phoebus appears startled at the crack.)**

 **Frollo: Well, no matter. I'm sure you'll whip my men into shape.**

 **Phoebus: Uh, thank you, sir, uh, very, uh, trem-uh, a tremendous honor, sir.**

Shere Khan joked, "Phoebus, I have one thing to say to you… **RUN!** "

Jafar asked, "You do know he can't hear you, right?"

He rolled his eyes. _Why wouldn't I know that?_ Yet, he still answered, "Yes Jafar, I know. What do you take me for? A Gaston!"

Gaston moaned, "I'm not _that_ stupid."

"You're not. You're _worse_." Hook joked. Gaston just crossed his arms.

 **Frollo: You come to Paris in her darkest hour, Captain. It will take a firm hand to save the weak-minded from being so easily misled.**

 **Phoebus: Misled, sir?**

 **Frollo: Look, Captain-gypsies. The gypsies live outside the normal order. Their heathen ways inflame the peoples' lowest instincts, and they must be stopped.**

 **Phoebus: (A bit surprised)  
I was summoned from the wars to capture fortune tellers and palm readers?**

 **Frollo: Oh, the real war, Captain, is what you see before you. For twenty years, I have been taking care of the gypsies, one...by...one.**

 **(On each of the last three words, Frollo crushes one of three ants on a tile. He flips the tile over, revealing scores of ants scurrying around underneath.)**

 **Frollo: And yet, for all of my success, they have thrived. I believe they have a safe haven, within the walls of this very city. A nest, if you will. They call it the Court of Miracles.**

 **Phoebus: What are we going to do about it, sir?**

 **(Frollo slams the tile back down upside down, and turns it, crushing the remainder of the ants.)**

 **Phoebus: You make your point quite vividly, Captain.**

"Why'd you have to make it creepy? What happen with just … communicating?" Kronk asked.

Mother Gothel explained, "He's a villain, dear. How else is he supposed to act?"

"I don't know. I'm just wondering." Kronk replied. Gothel rolled her eyes. _He's so stupid and naïve. I wonder how that old hag deals with him._ She looked over at Yzma and mouthed, "How?"

Yzma pointed at Kronk and just shrugged. She turned back around. Hook asked, "So Frollo. The Court of Miracles, have you actually been there?"

Frollo nodded. "It's not at all what you expect. Then again, these are gypsies. It's not that big of a surprise."

The captain didn't really know what to expect. So, he just shrugged it off.

 **Frollo: You know, I like you captain. Shall we?**

Scar joked, "I bet you do Frollo, gross!"

His devoted loyal mate laughed at his comment. A few people laughed, others tried to stiffen their laughter. But, Frollo knew that they wanted to laugh. _Will this end?_ He thought.

 **Frollo: Oh, duty calls. Have you ever attended a peasant festival, Captain?**

 **Phoebus: Not recently, sir.**

 **Frollo: Then this should be quite an education for you. Come along.**

 **(We descend to ground level, and see Quasimodo climbing down the side of the cathedral. He wanders into the crowd, as an oncoming group of people begin to sing.)**

 **People: COME ONE! COME ALL!  
LEAVE YOUR LOOMS AND MILKING STOOLS  
COOP THE HENS AND PEN THE MULES!  
COME ONE! COME ALL!  
CLOSE THE CHURCHES AND THE SCHOOLS!  
IT'S THE DAY FOR BREAKING RULES!  
COME AND JOIN THE FEAST...OF...**

Hades groaned, "What kind of festival is this?"

"What do you mean?" Jafar asked.

"Well, I expected a laugh fest you know. Maybe people having a little fun. Not having a boring people dressed in black cloaks, sounding depressed." He explained.

Frollo said, "Wait for it."

 **Clopin: FOOLS!**

"There we go! Now that's a whole lot better!" Hades exclaimed. He summoned up a worm martini, and slurped it.

Frollo advised, "You wouldn't be thinking that if you are the one to attend it every year. It gets exceedingly annoying."

"That's because you're too stiff." He pointed out. Frollo didn't even really care. It was stupid festival that shouldn't even happen at all.

 **ONCE A YEAR WE THROW A PARTY HERE IN TOWN  
ONCE A YEAR WE TURN ALL PARIS UPSIDE DOWN  
EVERY MAN'S A KING AND EVERY KING'S A CLOWN  
ONCE AGAIN, IT'S TOPSY TURVY DAY!**

 **IT'S THE DAY THE DEVIL IN US GETS RELEASED  
IT'S THE DAY WE MOCK THE PRIG AND SHOCK THE PRIEST  
EVERYTHING IS TOPSY TURVY AT THE FEAST OF FOOLS!**

 **(Quasimodo is working his way through the crowd, but he  
can't escape Clopin, who seems to be singing to Quasimodo.)**

 **Crowd: TOPSY TURVY!**

 **Clopin: EVERYTHING IS UPSY-DAISY!**

 **Crowd: TOPSY TURVY!**

 **Clopin: EVERYONE IS ACTING CRAZY  
DROSS IS GOLD AND WEEDS ARE A BOUQUET  
THAT'S THE WAY ON TOPSY TURVY DAY!**

 **(Quasimodo, having joined a chorus line of dancers, is shoved away, through a curtain and comes crashing into the dressing tent of Esmeralda.)**

 **Esmeralda: Hey! Are you all right?**

 **Quasimodo: I didn't mean to...I'm sorry.**

 **Esmeralda: You're not hurt, are you? Here, here, let's see.**

 **Quasimodo: No, no, no!**

 **(Esmeralda tries to pull the hood away from Quasi's face, and he is unsuccessful at stopping her. Djali, upon seeing Quasi's face, sneers. Esmeralda, however, doesn't flinch.)**

 **Esmeralda: There. See, no harm done. Just try to be a little more careful.**

 **Quasimodo: I-I-I will.**

 **(He starts to leave.)**

 **Esmeralda: By the way, great mask!**

 **(As Quasi exits, we return to the celebration outside.)**

Kaa asked, "Issssssn't that insssssssulting him?"

They all thought about it. Iago answered, "I guess not. With a face like that, it has to be a compliment."

Kaa nodded. "True."

 **Crowd: TOPSY TURVY!**

 **Clopin & Crowd: BEAT THE DRUMS AND BLOW THE TRUMPETS!**

 **Crowd: TOPSY TURVY!**

 **Clopin & Crowd: JOIN THE BUMS AND THIEVES AND STRUMPETS  
STREAMING IN FROM CHARTRES TO CALAIS**

 **Clopin: SCURVY KNAVES ARE EXTRA SCURVY ON THE SIXTH OF "JANUERVY"**

 **Clopin & Crowd: ALL BECAUSE IT'S TOPSY TURVY DAY!**

 **(As Judge Claude Frollo, Phoebus, and the guards  
enter the scene, Clopin jumps onstage to present Esmeralda.)**

 **Clopin: COME ONE! COME ALL!  
HURRY, HURRY, HERE'S YOUR CHANCE  
SEE THE MYSTERY AND ROMANCE  
COME ONE! COME ALL!  
SEE THE FINEST GIRL IN FRANCE  
MAKE AN ENTRANCE TO ENTRANCE  
DANCE LA ESMERALDA...DANCE!**

 **(On the last word, Clopin disappears in a puff of smoke, and Esmeralda  
appears in his place. She proceeds to perform a sultry dance.)**

Scar looked over his shoulder, looked at Frollo, and whispered, "You're so lucky."

Frollo smirked at him. He didn't understand why, until he turned and saw his infuriated mate. He smiled at her. She just smacked his face. He winced at the pain. At that time, Frollo laughed. A few people were actually surprised to hear him laugh. He usually thought the jokes that they tell were imprudent. It surely was a sight to see.

 **Frollo: (To Phoebus) Look at that disgusting display.**

 **Phoebus: (Enthusiastically) Yes, sir!**

 **(She continues to dance. She pulls out a handkerchief and wraps it around Frollo's head playfully, using it to pull him closer. She moves in to kiss him, but jumps away at the last moment. Frollo yanks the handkerchief off his head.)**

Sykes laughed and looked at Frollo, "You lucky dog."

"I'm lucky to be touched by a sin of God's creation. That's no luck!" Frollo stated.

He rubbed his temples and whispered, "And he's back."

 **Clopin: And now, ladies and gentlemen, the piece de resistance!**

 **HERE IT IS, THE MOMENT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!  
HERE IT IS YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT'S IN STORE!  
NOW'S THE TIME WE LAUGH UNTIL OUR SIDES GET SORE!  
NOW'S THE TIME WE CROWN THE KING OF FOOLS!**

 **You all remember last year's king!?**

 **(Last year's king, carried on the shoulders of the crowd, belches loudly)**

 **Clopin: SO MAKE A FACE THAT'S HORRIBLE AND FRIGHTENING  
MAKE A FACE AS GRUESOME AS A GARGOYLE'S WING**

 **(Hugo is watching from far above)**

 **Hugo: Hey!**

 **Clopin: FOR THE FACE THAT'S UGLIEST WILL BE THE KING OF FOOLS! WHY?**

 **Crowd: TOPSY TURVY!**

 **Clopin: UGLY FOLKS, FORGET YOUR SHYNESS!**

 **Crowd: TOPSY TURVY!**

 **Clopin: YOU COULD SOON BE CALLED YOUR HIGHNESS!**

 **Crowd: PUT YOUR FOULEST FEATURES ON DISPLAY  
BE THE KING OF TOPSY TURVY DAY!**

 **(Clopin has been pulling contestants onto the stage. Esmeralda pulls Quasimodo to the stage. Esmeralda works her way down the line, ripping off masks and revealing the ugly faces underneath. The festivities continue until Esmeralda reaches Quasi. She tries to pull Quasi's mask off, but soon realizes that it's not a mask.)**

Shere Khan winced, "Well, that's not good."

"I don't know why she thought it was a mask in the first place." Jafar wondered.

"They kind of just explained it. Were you listening?" Hades informed. Jafar mumbled a few curses under his breath. Hades heard him but, didn't really care at that point.

 **Man 1: That's no mask!**

 **Woman 1: It's his face!**

 **Woman 2: He's hideous!**

 **Man 2: It's the bell ringer from Notre Dame!**

 **(Quasi, realizing that people are disgusted by him, is devastated. Frollo realizes that the only man left standing on stage is Quasimodo. Clopin, trying to keep things festive, jumps in.)**

 **Clopin: Ladies and gentlemen, don't panic. We asked for the ugliest face in Paris, and here he is! Quasimodo, the hunchback of Notre Dame!**

 **(Upon hearing Clopin, the crowd once again grows festive,  
and Clopin crowns Quasimodo the King of Fools.)**

 **Crowd: ONCE A YEAR, WE THROW A PARTY HERE IN TOWN**

 **Clopin: HAIL TO THE KING!**

 **Crowd: ONCE A YEAR, WE TURN ALL PARIS UPSIDE DOWN**

 **Clopin: OH WHAT A KING!**

 **Crowd: ONCE A YEAR THE UGLIEST WILL WEAR A CROWN**

 **Clopin: GIRLS, GIVE A KISS**

 **Crowd: ONCE A YEAR ON TOPSY TURVY DAY**

 **Clopin: WE'VE NEVER HAD A KING LIKE THIS**

 **All: AND IT'S THE DAY WE DO THE THINGS THAT WE DEPLORE  
ON THE OTHER THREE-HUNDRED-AND-SIXTY-FOUR  
ONCE A YEAR WE LOVE TO DROP IN  
WHERE THE BEER IS NEVER STOPPIN'  
FOR THE CHANCE TO POP SOME POPINJAY  
AND PICK A KING WHO'LL PUT THE TOP  
IN TOPSY...TURVY...DAY (TOPSY TURVY)  
(MAD AND CRAZY, UPSY-DAISY TOPSY TURVY DAY!)**

* * *

 **I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Also, since these are prewritten, I just skipped to Frollo's death in the next chapter because we all know that he's going to die, right? Anyway, please leave a review!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing from Disney.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the wait; I've been having a difficult time uploading anything (mostly due to anxiety). Anyway, like I said last chapter, I will skip to Hellfire, since we all know Frollo is going to die (that and like i said before everything is pre-written). Anyway, without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

 **(As Quasimodo rings the bells, we see a group of monks in the ground level of the cathedral. We fly over Paris toward the Palace of Justice. As we do, we can see isolated lights going out occasionally. We eventually end up in the fire lit bedchamber of Frollo.)**

 **Frollo: BEATTA MARIA  
YOU KNOW I AM A RIGHTEOUS MAN  
OF MY VIRTUE, I AM JUSTLY PROUD**

 **BEATTA MARIA  
YOU KNOW I'M SO MUCH  
PURER THAN THE COMMON, VULGAR, WEAK, LICENTIOUS CROWD**

 **THEN TELL ME, MARIA, WHY I SEE HER  
DANCING THERE,  
WHY HER SMOLDERING EYES STILL SCORCH MY SOUL**

 **I FEEL HER I SEE HER  
THE SUN CAUGHT IN HER RAVEN HAIR  
IS BLAZING IN ME OUT OF ALL CONTROL**

 **(As Frollo sings, the flames in the fireplace take the form  
of a dancing Esmeralda, dancing for Frollo's pleasure.)**

Mother Gothel laughed, "I wonder how kids reacted when they saw this part. They must've had a million questions."

Zira crinkled her nose. She exclaimed, "That's kind of disgusting."

"What's so repulsive, Zira?" Frollo asked. He had a feeling he knew what it was. She explained, "It's disgusting that a guy like you probably in his 50s, having a lust for some girl in her early 20s."

"I bet if you were me, you would feel the exact same way." He replied. She laughed, "If I were you, I wouldn't be a pedophile."

He glowered at her. She didn't mind though. Scar whispered, "But, Zira I'm a little bit older than you."

She embraced her mate and explained, "Yes, but I don't see you aiming for another lioness younger than you. I know you're far too intelligent for a commoner."

She nuzzled underneath his chin. He didn't say anything. Scar hadn't told Zira that he tried raping Nala, and he hoped to keep it that way. He felt someone tap his shoulder and he looked over. Jafar mouthed, 'You haven't told her.'

He shook his head. Jafar just smirked. Scar knew why he did it. He was gonna be in the dog…or cathouse if she found out. He went back to watching the movie.

 **LIKE FIRE, HELLFIRE  
THIS FIRE IN MY SKIN  
THIS BURNING DESIRE  
IS TURNING ME TO SIN!**

 **(The walls of the room and the flames suddenly become  
a row of judges, all dressed in red robes. Frollo is terrified.)**

 **IT'S NOT MY FAULT!  
I'M NOT TO BLAME!  
IT IS THE GYPSY GIRL  
THE WITCH WHO SENT THIS FLAME**

 **IT'S NOT MY FAULT  
IF, IN GOD'S PLAN,  
HE MADE THE DEVIL SO MUCH STRONGER THAN A MAN!**

Hook asked surprised, "Now how does that happen? I've been drunk before and I've never seen anything like that."

"Is it some type of foreshadow?" Maleficent asked. Gaston laughed, "If it is, it's one drugged up foreshadow. Why were you imagining that?"

"I wasn't imagining that, it was really there." Frollo answered. Cruella rolled her eyes. "Yes, because we'll definitely believe that."

He ended the discussion there. They all went back and watched the movie.

 **PROTECT ME, MARIA!  
DON'T LET THIS SIREN CAST HER SPELL  
DON'T LET HER FIRE SEAR MY FLESH AND BONE  
DESTROY ESMERALDA  
AND LET HER TASTE THE FIRES OF HELL  
OR ELSE LET HER BE MINE AND MINE ALONE!**

 **(The room returns to normal as a guard pounds on the door, then enters.)**

 **Guard 6: Minister Frollo, the gypsy has escaped.**

 **Frollo: What!?**

 **Guard 6: She's nowhere in the cathedral. She's gone.**

 **Frollo: But how, I...Never mind. Get out, you idiot!  
I'll find her. I'll find her if I have to burn down all of Paris!**

 **HELLFIRE, DARK FIRE  
NOW GYPSY IT'S YOUR TURN!  
CHOOSE ME OR YOUR PYRE  
BE MINE, OR YOU WILL BURN!**

 **GOD HAVE MERCY ON HER  
GOD HAVE MERCY ON ME**

 **BUT SHE WILL BE MINE, OR SHE WILL BURN!**

"Burn down all of Paris? Isn't that a bit extreme?" Jafar asked Frollo. He laughed, "This is coming from a sorcerer who wished to be a genie. I'm sorry. I mean an all-powerful genie."

There a few snickers from the group. "It was the only way to kill that, street rat." He explained. "But that wish became your downfall." Frollo pointed out. Jafar's staff started glowing, and then instantly it stopped. He asked himself, "What happened?"

The movie stopped playing and there was a loud _bong_. They all knew the voice was about to come back. They all started questions at the same time. The voice shouted, " **SHUT UP!** "

They all got quiet. Jafar spoke up, "What did you do to my staff?"

"You're not allowed to attack one another. If you do, that'll just show that you haven't had a change of heart at all and that means you'll die a lot quicker." The voice explained. Frollo shouted, "So they can taunt me all they want, and I can't do anything about."

"Frollo, you kind of deserve these _taunts_ -as you say-"

"As I say! That's what they are! I do **not** deserve this!" Frollo shouted, "You're doing nothing but tricking us!"

The voice sighed. "I assure you Frollo; it's everything but a trick. I advise you to stop while you're ahead."

"And I advise you to let us go at once!" Frollo retorted. Dr. Facilier reminded, "Frollo I think it's best if you stop talking."

He just shot a glare at Facilier, who did even jump at it. The voice agreed, "You really should listen to him. Think about the consequences, I can control your fate at this moment."

"Blasphemy, only god can control our fates and I can already see you ending up in hell!" He went on. If it wasn't quiet before, it is now. Everyone waited for a response, a sign, anything. The voice went on, "I'm giving you another chance Frollo. Just sit down and watch the movie."

Jafar agreed, "I think you should listen."

Everyone murmured in agreement. It fell on deaf ears though. He shouted, "Go to hell where you belong!"

It got quiet again. They all kind of froze, not knowing what was gonna happen next. The voice sighed, "You can't say I didn't try."

There was another _bong_. Everyone turned back to the movie, which was at a different part this time. It played again.

 **(He swings his cape, covering Quasi's head. But as he tries to throw Quasi off the balcony, the panicking Quasi pulls Frollo off as well. Now Frollo is hanging onto Quasi, who is hanging onto Esmeralda. Frollo throws his cape around another gargoyle, and pulls himself over. He stands up and is about to swing at Esmeralda.)**

 **Frollo: And He shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit!**

The floor started breaking apart underneath Frollo. He fell down and grabbed onto a bar. Shere Khan shouted, "Hold on, Frollo!"

The ground beneath Frollo burst into flames. He looked down and started tightening his grip. Kaa slithered over to him and tried grabbing him with his tail, but when he tried lowering his body, it was like there was a force field blocking them from him. He shouted, "Someone please help me!"

Maleficent shouted, "We can't!"

All the sudden, he saw that the top of the bar had an actual demon on it. It roared at him, just like it did in the movie. Frollo screamed. The bar broke due to Frollo and the demon's weight. He screamed (just like he did in the movie) as they fell into "the fiery pit". When he fell in, the fire just disappeared, as if nothing happened. All of them stared wide eyed at the hole in the ground. They looked back, the movie had stopped and it showed a blank screen. Scar roared, " **Why would you do that!? And don't pretend like you can't hear me!** "

The _bong_ came back. The guy sighed, "He didn't listen to my warnings. If he had listened he'd still be alive."

Hades groaned, "It doesn't matter. I can just bring him back."

The voice pointed out, "That's where you're wrong, Hades. Once you die here, you're never coming back."

Zira growled, "So, you mean we don't even have chance of even coming back!"

"Unfortunately, no you don't. But, that's why you're supposed to figure out your faults before any of this happens." The voice informed. "Now that all of this is over, the next movie will be rolling in 18 minutes."

Kaa asked, "That'ssssssssss it? You're gonna pretend nothing happened?"

"Wrong! **We** are gonna pretend like nothing happened. That's just how it is." The voice concluded. Scar growled, "It may be natural for you, but we just had to sit back and watch our friend die!"

It got quiet. They didn't really like it when the voice stops talking. He retorted, "You all don't seem to mind when you watch others die and kill others. Why should you now?"

They haven't thought about that. There was another _bong_. The voice was gone and they all were left with very puzzling thoughts. A few of them have seen people die, but a few haven't even been successful in killing the hero and if they do the hero gets brought back to life. Was this a riddle to whom would be next? They all thought for a bit. Zira eyes showed a lot of hurt. Yzma noticed this. She asked, "What's wrong?"

She looked at Scar and nuzzled him. She whispered, "Oh my poor Scar!"

They all looked at him. He thought for a few seconds and then noticed he **did** kill someone. He whispered very shocked, "It _is_ me!"

* * *

 **Yay! We get to move on to the best Disney villain ever and you can't argue against that! Everyone knows that once you state an opinion on the internet, everyone else's is invalid (Jk. I don't care if you hate Scar). Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed. Please leave a review!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing from Disney. I only own The Voice.**


End file.
